Sir Richard Dangerous
Sir Richard Dangerous was the loathsome, horrific and sadistic brother of Lady Adrian Dangerous. The more dominant one in their double act Sir Richard not only managed to convince his brother to perform virtually all of the dangerous stunts their act consisted of, but also often inflicted extreme acts of violence on him with Lady Adrian only rarely retaliating. He was played by the Late Rik Mayall. Fictional Character Biography Sir Richard Dangerous alongside his half witted brother Lady Adrian Dangerous performed as "The Dangerous Brothers" for many years on the stage before going on to perform on Saturday Night Live. Their act consisted of performing various and often lethal stunts, Sir Richard however was often able to convince or trick Lady Adrian into performing al of them. Over the course of their career Lady Adrian was tortured, set on fire, shot in the face, electrocuted, fired out of a cannon and blown to pieces. In addition to this Sir Richard Dangerous would also often physically and mentally abuse Adrian for no reason other than sadistic cruelty. Lady Adrian very rarely retaliated to his brothers cruelty though the few times he did he often got the better of him. Aside from tormenting his brother Sir Richard Dangerous also enjoyed engaging in sado masochistic sex games with prostitutes. He was also a crossdresser too. Though the Dangerous Brothers were a very popular act they were ultimately banned from Saturday Live for being too violent and too sexy. They nevertheless crashed a Fry and Laurie sketch before blowing Saturday Live HQ. However Lady Adrian Dangerous's stupidity caused the two of them to inadvertantly destroy their own car and Sir Richard hit him over the head with a large hammer as a result. Trivia *Rik Mayall played Sir Richard Dangerous on stage for many years before playing him on Saturday Live. *As many fans and critics have pointed out Sir Richard Dangerous is portrayed as being more violent and aggressive than Edmondsons character Lady Adrian Dangerous. This is the reverse of the normal dynamic between Rik and Ade's characters such as Rik and Vyv and Richie and Eddie where Edmondsons character is portrayed as the more violent of the two of them. The only other occasions Mayall's characters are shown to be the more dominant are in Guest House Paradiso and the Comic Strip Presents "Mr Jolly Lives Next Door". *Sir Richard Dangerous is also Mayalls only character in his collaborations with Edmondson (apart from Lord Flashheart and Richard Twat) who is not portrayed as a virgin as Sir Richard Dangerous is shown to regularly sleep with prostitutes. *Lady Adrian Dangerous only retaliates three times against Sir Richard Dangerous. Once when Sir Richard slaps him and the two engage in a fight which Lady Adrian wins and the other two times were during the torture session, first where Lady Adrian kicks him in the testicles and later when he rewires the electric wires Richard had intended to use to shock Adrian to electrocute him instead. Also onn another occassion Lady Adrian actually initiated a fight with Sir Richard when Sir Richard was pretendig to be ill (in order to cover up the fac that he had been sleeping with prostitutes, Lady Adrian took the opportunity to hit him several times and smash a televsion set over his head. *Like Rik from the Yong Ones, Sir Richard is shown to be a crossdresser. Category:Rik Mayall Characters